Soigner les plaies
by WhiteNogitsune
Summary: Suite à la funèbre Mascarade, le docteur Julian Devorak a fuit Vesivia, aidé par Mazelinka, et doit se cacher pour éviter d'être exécuter pour le meurtre du Conte Lucio. Il va donc demander l'aide d'Ava, un jeune guérisseuse, qui fera bien plus que le cacher. Elle va l'aider à reprendre espoir.
1. Chapter 1

_**Bonjour à tous, et à toutes ! Je me lance aujourd'hui dans un fanfiction tiré du jeu The Arcana, que j'ai découvert il y a deux semaines, et que j'ai tout bonnement dévoré. Aussi je vous livre ici ma version de la vie de Julian, ou du moins d'une partie pendant les trois ans qui sépare la funèbre Mascarade, et le retour de Julian Devorak à Vesuvia. **_

_**J'espère que ça vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à commenter.**_

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

_La mer avait été agité pendant presque toute la traversé. L'homme, allongé sur sa couche, tentait difficilement de contenir sa nausée. Il se passa une main sur le front, et essuya la sueur qui lui coulait sur les tempes et collait ses cheveux auburn sur son visage presque famélique. Le voyage avait épuisé ses dernières forces, et des pensées moroses se succédaient dans son esprit brisé. _

_Une main lourde frappa sur la porte de la cabine. Il se redressa difficilement et attrapa le bandeau qu'il avait posé sur la petite table à coté de sa couche et le posa sur son œil rougit par la maladie. _

_-Oui ? répondit-il lorsqu'il eu fini de poser le bandeau._

_Une femme entra, trapue, et le regard bourru, mais emplis de bienveillance pour le jeune homme. _

_-Nous allons accoster Ilya, dit-elle. J'ai une amie qui vit près du marché, et qui pourra t'aider. Elle te cachera le temps nécessaire, jusqu'à ce qu'on trouve une meilleure solution._

_-Tu ne devrais pas faire tout ça pour moi Mazelinka. Je suis un fugitif. Tu pourrais avoir tes problèmes._

_Elle balaya ses protestations d'un geste de la main. _

_-Ne repousse pas tous tes allier, Ilya. Tu auras besoin d'eux. _

_Le jeune homme soupira et fixa le plancher de longue minute. Mazelinka l'observa encore un instant, puis en soupirant, elle quitta la chambre, refermant la porte derrière elle._

_-v-_

Le soleil me réveilla doucement ce matin-là. J'avais encore une fois envoyé les draps valdinguer pendant la nuit. Je me dépêtrai tant bien que mal et m'assis sur le bord du lit en baillant. La journée devait être calme, mais j'avais quand même des achats à faire au marché, et des commandes à préparer pour mes clients. Je finis par me lever et aller m'assoir à la coiffeuse de ma chambre. Je versai de l'eau dans la bassine en émaille blanche, et y trempai un linge.

Je m'observai une second dans le miroir pour détailler mes cernes bleutés, et mes cheveux noirs bouclés en bataille, puis j'entrepris de me laver consciencieusement. Une fois propre, j'entrepris de mettre du khôl noir sous mes yeux noisette, et attachai mes cheveux dans une natte lâche. J'enfilai ensuite une tunique en lin vert amande, un sarouel gris du même tissus, reprisé aux genoux, et un voile gris, brodé de vert. J'attrapai ma sacoche et descendis les escaliers quatre à quatre. Je passai sans m'attarder sur les bocaux et plantes séchés en désordre derrière le comptoir et quittai le magasin, en fermant la porte derrière moi.

Le soleil était déjà assez haut dans le ciel, et la chaleur avait envahi les rues. L'ambiance dans la ville était joyeuse, et on voyait partout courir les enfants, et vadrouiller les mères de familles, revenant ou allant au marché. Je passai par les rues animées du centre-ville, ou les lingères avaient commencées à étendre les draps colorés entre les façades blanches des maisons. Les odeurs de fleurs et d'épice du marché commencèrent à chatouiller mes narines bien avant que je puisse l'apercevoir.

La place du marché était un amoncellement coloré d'échoppe et de vendeur à la sauvette. Les rires et les appelles de vendeur faisaient presque vrombir l'air chaud de la matinée. Je me faufilai à travers la foule vers l'échoppe de Salim, un vendeur d'herbe exotique. Il m'accueillit avec un immense sourire.

-Ah ! La plus belle ! Comment vas-tu Ava ?

-Bonjour Salim. Je vais bien merci. As-tu les herbes que je t'ai commandée ?

Il acquiesça et me tendit un petit sac en toile beige. Je le remerciai, payai, et passai au reste de mes courses. Il me fallu une bonne heure pour faire le tour du marché, et reprendre la route de ma boutique. J'avais profité de la vente de remèdes que j'avais fait la veille pour m'acheter des figues, et j'en dévorai une en arrivant devant ma boutique. J'ouvris la porte avec ma clef, et entrai, en poussant la porte de l'épaule, les bras chargés. Je déposai mon fardeau sur le comptoir et entrepris de défaire les paquets avec un couteau qui trainait.

-Je peux vous aider ?

Je sursautai et me retournai vivement, mon couteau à la main. Un homme était appuyé contre le mur, dans l'ombre, les mains levées, pour me rassurer.

-Qui êtes-vous ? demandai-je. Comment êtes-vous entré ?

J'étais sûr que la porte était fermée à clef lorsque j'étais rentrée de mes courses, et que la clochette de l'entrée n'avait pas résonnée. L'étranger eu un sourire dans l'ombre et s'avança légèrement pour me laisser voir les traits de son visage.

Il était pâle, malade même. Son œil gris semblait épuisé. Le deuxième, celui de gauche, était caché par un bandeau noir, en tissus, noué derrière son crâne. Ses cheveux auburn, ondulées, et sale, tombait légèrement devant le coté gauche de son visage. Il portait une chemise légère blanche, tachée de sueur et collé à sa peau. Il était maigre. On voyait qu'il avait dû manquer de nourriture ses derniers temps. La peur fût vite remplacée par la pitié, et je posai mon couteau. Je me tournai pour attraper une figue et m'avançai vers lui.

-Vous n'avez pas l'air bien, lui dis-je en lui tendant une figue.

Il regarda le fruit, l'air dubitatif, et l'attrapa du bout de ses longs doigts graciles et blancs. Il croqua légèrement dans le fruit juteux, dont un peu de suc coula le long de son menton. La peau semblait trop tendue sur son visage, comme si les os de ses pommettes et de sa mâchoire voulaient transpercer l'épiderme. Il ferma les yeux en avalant la première bouchée et soupira d'aise.

-Merci, dit-il. Vous devez être Ava ?

-C'est bien moi, mais vous ne m'avez toujours pas dit qui vous étiez, et comment vous étiez rentré.

Il eu un sourire gêné et rougit.

-Je m'appelle Julian. C'est Mazelinka qui m'a indiqué comment entrer sans être vu dans votre boutique. Elle m'a dit que vous pourriez m'aider.

L'évocation de la pirate me fit sourire et me rassura. S'il avait la confiance de cette femme, cela ne pouvait être qu'un homme bien.

-Venez vous assoir dans ma cuisine, lui dis-je en lui indiquant la pièce du fond de la boutique, après les escaliers. Je vais nous faire du thé, et vous me raconterez en quoi je peux vous aider.

Je fermai la porte avant de la boutique et rejoignis mon invité dans la petite cuisine. Des casseroles et des pots en terre cuite étaient pendus le long des murs. Une petite table en bois avec deux chaises étaient situées au centre, proche de l'âtre de la cheminé, dont le feu s'était éteint il y a longtemps. J'attrapai des buches dans le panier à coté de l'âtre, et les posaient à l'intérieur, avant d'attraper deux pierres et d'allumer le feu. Je le fis démarrer proprement, et mis la bouilloire sur le feu. Puis, le temps que l'eau bout, je posai devant mon invité impromptu du pain, des fruits et du fromage.

-Je suis désolée, lui dis-je, je n'ai pas de viande aujourd'hui.

Il me regarda méduser, et rit. Ce son me réchauffa l'âme. L'homme que j'avais devant moi avait l'air d'en avoir vu des vertes et des pas mures ses derniers temps, mais son rire me fit dire qu'il était plutôt du genre joyeux habituellement. Il sembla se détendre radicalement, et un léger sourire resta sur son visage, laissant apercevoir la beauté de ses traits fins, et de son regard gris.

-C'est bien plus que je mérite, dit-il. Vous êtes trop bonne avec moi mademoiselle.

Je le regardai couper une tranche de pain et y étaler un peu de fromage de chèvre. J'attendis qu'il prenne sa première bouchée pour m'occuper de l'eau qui commençait à bouillir. J'attrapai dans un pot à porté une poignée d'herbe séché, et les plongeai dans l'eau, laissant les arômes s'y rependre.

-Dites-moi, Julian, que puis-je faire pour vous aider ?

Je lui servis une tasse, m'en servis une également, et m'assis en face de lui. Il rougit de plus belle et fixa une rainure dans le bois de la table.

-Eh bien, commença-t-il. C'est-à-dire… Mazlinka souhaitait que je vienne vous voir. Elle m'a dit que vous pourriez peut-être me permettre de rester chez vous quelques jours. C'est que… Je suis en voyage, et… Eh bien, je souhaite être discret, le temps que Mazelinka m'emmène à ma prochaine étape.

-Vous êtes donc un fugitif ? demandai-je en souriant derrière ma tasse.

Il faillit s'étouffer avec son thé.

-Non ! se défendit-il. C'est que…

Je l'arrêtai d'un geste de la main.

-Pas de mensonge monsieur s'il vous plait, lui dis-je. Je me moque de ce que vous avez pu faire pour en arriver là. J'ai confiance aveuglément en Mazelinka, et si elle vous envois, c'est que je n'ai rien à craindre de vous. Je ne vous demanderai rien, cela m'évitera d'avoir à mentir si les gardes de la ville viennent à m'interroger. Vous pourrez rester avec moi, autant de temps que nécessaire. Il n'y a que deux conditions. Vous devrez ne jamais me mentir, et vous devrez m'aider à la boutique, pour la concoction des remèdes. L'aide d'un médecin éduqué à Prakra ne sera pas de trop.

-Comment ? demanda-t-il.

-Votre tatouage, dis-je en pointant les lignes noires sur sa main droite. C'est le symbole des diplômés de la faculté de médecine de Prakra.

Il sourit et caressa son tatouage.

-Vous êtes observatrice Ava. Je vous aiderais je le peux.

-Parfait, dis-je en tapant dans mes mains. Je vais vous montrer les lieux, et ensuite, je devrais me mettre au travail.

Je lui fis donc visiter ma demeure, et lui indiqua le petit bureau voisin de ma chambre à l'étage, dans lequel il y avait un lit d'appoint. Puis, je descendis préparer les remèdes que mes clients devaient venir chercher pendant l'après-midi.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

_Assis sur le lit, dans l'échoppe de celle qui lui sauvait la vie sans le savoir, Julian Devorak regardait fixement ses mains, croisés entre ses jambes, en essayant sans succès de se souvenir de ce qui s'était produit exactement ses derniers mois. Son esprit était embrumé, et il semblait lui manquer tellement d'information. Il soupira et s'allongea sur le lit. Il entendait en bas, dans la boutique, la femme aller et venir, pour servir ses clients, les conseiller sur l'utilisation de tel ou tel plante. Il se surprit à imaginer cette femme, gracieuse et pleine de vie, traverser la pièce dans un mouvement fluide, faisant voler derrière elle son châle gris. Ses yeux verts, perçant et plein de douceur se posant sur les différents artefacts de la boutique. Il rougit violement en sentant son estomac se contracter à la pensée des lèvres pleines d'Ava. Cela faisait des mois qu'il n'avait pas tenu quelqu'un -homme ou femme, Julian n'avait jamais fait la distinction- entre ses bras. _

_Il eu une pensée pour Asra, de l'autre coté de la mer, mais la colère l'emporta à l'envie, et il retint un cri de rage. Il entendit alors la clochette de la porte d'entrée tinté, et la voix musicale d'Ava résonné._

_-Que fais-tu là Ishem !_

_Elle semblait en colère. Cela éveilla les sens du jeune homme qui se dressa, et s'approcha de l'escalier d'accès à la boutique. De là où il était, il pouvait voir Ava de dos, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. Son châle avait glissé sur ses épaules._

_-Ma chère Ava ! Quel plaisir de te voir ! Tu pourrais avoir l'air plus heureux de voir l'envoyé de ton maître !_

_-Delem ne sera jamais mon maître Ishem, et si tu ne disparais pas immédiatement, tu risques de le regretter. _

_Un homme apparu dans le champ de vision de Julian. Petit, brun, avec une balafre lui traversant le visage, il avait l'air mauvais au possible. _

_-Tu me menace, guérisseuse ?_

_Julian n'hésita pas plus longtemps._

_-Tous va bien Ava ? demanda-t-il en descendant les escaliers ?_

La colère fit place à l'inquiétude lorsque j'entendis la voix de Julian derrière moi. Ishem eu l'air d'hésité en voyant le jeune homme derrière moi.

-Qui êtes-vous ? demanda-t-il, essayant de conserver son air mauvais.

-Je suis un ami d'Ava, et je crois l'avoir entendu vous demander de partir.

Il sembla hésiter un instant puis se tourna vers moi.

-Delem reviendra bientôt en ville, dit-il. Tu devrais faire attention à ce que personne ne lui dise comment tu m'as reçu, ou que tu accueilles des hommes chez toi !

Sur ceux, il fit demi-tour et quitta la boutique. En ouvrant la porte, il fut bousculé par Mazelinka, qui le fit tomber, les fesses dans une flaque de boue devant la boutique.

-Fait attention où tu vas, cloporte, lui asséna-t-elle, mauvaise.

Reconnaissant la pirate, Ishem se releva promptement, et disparu sans demander son reste. Mazelinka renifla et entra dans l'échoppe, en fermant la porte derrière elle.

-Tu as fini ta journée ? demanda-t-elle.

J'acquiesçai et la regardai fermer la porte à clef. Puis je me tournai vers Julian et me plantait devant lui, les poings sur les hanches.

-Qu'est-ce qui vous a pris de vous montrer ?

Il écarquilla les yeux, interloqué. Puis il rougit.

-J'ai cru que vous aviez besoin d'aide ?

-Je n'ai besoin de l'aide de personne, lui dis-je. Je sais très bien me débrouiller seul. Si Ishem avait pu vous reconnaitre, les gardes seraient déjà là. C'était stupide !

La main de Mazelinka se posa sur mon épaule.

-Du calme Ava, dit-elle. Julian voulait bien faire. Il n'a jamais eu conscience des dangers qu'il pouvait courir. Ça ne va pas changer aujourd'hui.

Je soupirai et me tournai vers le jeune médecin. La lueur que je lus dans ses yeux me coupa le souffle. Il semblait si triste, si coupable. Je m'en voulu immédiatement de lui avoir crier dessus.

-Pardonnez moi Julian, dis-je en posant ma main sur son bras. Je ne voulais pas m'emporter contre vous.

Il tenta un sourire timide, étirant ses fines lèvres.

-Venez, dis-je en soupirant, je vais vous servir du thé.

Je me dirigeai vers la cuisine pour faire chauffer l'eau, et entendis mes deux inviter s'assoir à la table.

-Qui était cet homme ? demanda Julian.

Je ne répondis pas, me concentrant sur la préparation du thé.

-C'était Ishem Penlum, le larbin du Conte Delem. Il te court toujours après ?

Je finis la préparation et me tournai vers eux pour les servir.

-Delem est un homme difficile à faire entre raison. Il est actuellement en campagne militaire hors de la ville. Ca me fait des vacances.

Julian semblait outré.

-Il vous harcèle ? Et personne n'intervient ?!

Je ris. Un rire sombre et désagréable. Mazelinka me fixait sans rien dire.

-Le Conte Delem n'est pas un enfant de cœur. Il est connu pour obtenir ce qu'il veut, même si ce qu'il convoite appartient à quelqu'un d'autre, et sans soucis de cet autre.

Julian resta figé, l'horreur dans les yeux.

-Tu dois partir Ava, je te le répète depuis des années.

-Tant que le père de Delem était en vie, j'étais tranquille, me défendis-je. Mais maintenant qu'il est mort, il s'est fait plus… Insistant. Je sais que je dois partir Mazelinka. Mais je n'ai pas les moyens de tout plaquer. Je réunis un pécule depuis des années, et je n'ai même pas de quoi payer la traverser jusqu'à Prakra ou Vesuvia. Quant à recommencer une vie là-bas…

-Je t'aiderais si tu le souhaite, dit-elle. Je peux te faire passer à Vesuvia et t'aider à t'insérer là-bas. Tu y seras bien.

J'hésitai.

-Peut-être, mais j'ai encore des choses à faire ici. Laisse-moi encore un peu de temps. Et puis, ajoutai-je, tu dois déjà t'occuper de notre bon docteur.

Julian rougit.

-Je ne suis pas important. Vous devez faire ce qui est bon pour vous.

Je secouai la tête.

-Je ne peux pas partir. Pas encore. J'ai des gens qui compte sur moi ici. Des malades. Vous devez comprendre Julian, mieux que quiconque.

Il me fixa intensément, ses yeux gris semblant pénétrer mon âme. Je sentis mon estomac se nouer à son regard. Puis, doucement, il acquiesça.

-Alors je vous aiderais.

Je lui souris.

-Bien, coupa Mazelinka, mais ne te fait pas repérer. Je vais devoir quitter la ville pour quelques semaines. Je serais dans deux nouvelles lunes. Soyez prêt d'ici là à fiche le camp.

Elle finit son thé d'une traite, et se leva. Elle posa une bourse en cuire rouge sur la table.

-Pour payer les frais de notre ami, dit-elle en pointant Julian du doigt. Je vous laisse. Ne fait pas de bêtise, dit-elle à son attention.

Puis elle quitta la boutique. Je la suivi pour fermer derrière elle, et retournai dans la cuisine. J'y trouvai Julian, toujours assit, les yeux fixés sur sa tasse.

-Vous aimez ? lui demandai-je en pointant la tasse.

-Beaucoup. Je crois sentir de la sauge… de la citronelle… et de la coriandre ?

-Tout à fait, lui souris-je. Et de la lavande. Je la fais moi-même.

-C'est délicieux.

Il me rendit mon sourire et nous restâmes une seconde à nous regarder en souriant.

-Bien, dis-je en rougissant. Il est temps de vous rendre plus présentable. Nous allons allez aux bains publics vous décrasser un peu, et vous trouver de nouveau vêtement.

Dehors, le soleil commençait à se coucher. Je trainais le jeune homme derrière moi et lui fit quitter la boutique. Nous traversâmes les ruelles encore pleines de vie jusqu'aux termes de la ville. La vapeur s'élevait par les cheminées, en haut du bâtiment à la façade en chaux blanche. Devant la bâtisse, des échoppes de vendeurs de tissus et de vêtements se disputaient l'attention des passants. J'avisais un étale pour homme et y entrainait Julian en le tenant par la main pour ne pas le perdre dans la foule dense. Ses longs doigts fins enserrèrent les miennes, avec douceur, et je rougis, priant pour qu'il ne me voit pas.

-Bonjour Malik ! Je cherche des vêtements pour mon ami !

Le vendeur, Malik, un homme bon dont j'avais guéri la femme et son enfant à naitre quelques semaines plus tôt, me sourit fièrement.

-Ava ! Ma femme et mon fils te remercie encore de ton aide ! Le petit se porte comme un charme ! Il tette comme un guerrier.

-Puissent les Dieux le protéger, lui souris-je. N'oublie pas de venir chercher les médicaments de ta femme à la fin de la semaine. Elle doit encore en prendre pendant 2 semaines.

Il acquiesça et se tourna vers Julian. Il l'observa de la tête au pied, puis se frotta le menton.

-Vous êtes grand l'ami ! Pas d'ici hein ? On n'est pas si grand par chez nous ! Mais ne vous en faite pas. Malek à ce qu'il vous faut.

Il disparu sous l'étale une minute et se redressa les bras chargés. Il tendit à Julian trois chemises blanches, dans la même coupe. Une en batiste, et deux en lin, toute blanche. Il lui donna aussi trois pantalons, un gris, un noir, et un ocre, plus ample. Il lui donna également les trois vestes assorties, la grise et l'ocre étant sans manches, et la noire plus courte.

-C'est parfait Malek, dis-je. Combien ?

-Pour toi guérisseuse, je te l'offre.

Je secouai la tête, et glissai dans sa main deux pièces dorées.

-Tu as un fils a élevé maintenant Malek. Occupe-toi plutôt de ta famille.

Il me sourit les yeux brillants, et me serra dans ses bras.

-Les Dieux te bénissent !

Je lui rendis son sourire, et poussai Julian, pendant qu'il remerciait le marchant, vers l'entrée des termes.

-Ola l'ami, alpaguai-je le garde à l'entrée. Deux complets, pour les bains privés.

-Une pièce d'argent, dit-il.

Je glissai la pièce dans sa main, prit un morceau de bois peint d'un symbole noir, et attrapai deux serviettes, plié sur deux savons et deux brosses et entrainait Julian, de plus en plus perplexe. Dans le bâtiment, l'air était plus lourd et épais, à cause de la vapeur. Des gens enroulés dans leurs longues serviettes comme dans des toges déambulaient, passant de pièces en pièces.

-Avez-vous déjà été dans des termes, Julian ?

Le médecin rougit.

-Il y a fort longtemps, lorsque j'étais étudiant à Prakra.

Je l'entrainai au bout du couloir, et donnait le bout de bois à une femme qui gardait l'entrée d'une salle. Elle s'écarta et nous laissa entrer. Nous entrâmes alors dans une grande salle, au centre de laquelle il y avait un bassin, dégageant des parfums de fleurs et d'épice. Sur le coté de la pièce, il y avait un banc, sur lequel je posai les serviettes, et commençai à me déshabiller.

-Que faite vous !

Je me tournai vers Julian, pendant que je déboutonnais ma tunique. Il était rouge pivoine et fixait un point à l'opposée de la pièce.

-Je ne vais pas me laver avec mes vêtements, lui souris-je. Dans notre doux pays, lui dis-je, la nudité je ne gêne personne, surtout pas dans les termes, mais si vous êtes gêné, je peux vous laisser vous laver seul ?

Il bredouilla, rougissant de plus belle.

-Je… Non ! Je ne suis pas gêné voyons !

Il tenta d'afficher un air de défis sur son visage d'albâtre.

-Je ne voudrais pas que vous manquiez un tel spectacle.

Je ris devant son air provoquant et finis de me déshabiller. Je l'entendis faire de même, un peu plus loin. Lorsque je fus nue, j'attrapai l'ensemble d'ustensile pour me laver, et me dirigeait vers le bain.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3 :**

_Debout dans la chaleur étouffante des termes, Julian avait du mal à se concentrer sur les boutons de sa chemise. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'observer Ava dénuder centimètre par centimètre sa peau cuivrée et satinée. Il dévora du regard la courbure de ses épaules, le creux de ses reins, ses hanches rondes, ses fesses rebondit. Il retint un gémissement d'envie en la voyant se pencher pour attraper ses affaires de toilettes, complètement nue, et se diriger vers le bain. _

_Il ferma les yeux, soupira, conscient d'être rouge pivoine, et termina de se déshabiller, avec d'attraper ses affaires de toilette, les plaçant devant lui pour se cacher le plus naturellement possible, et s'approcha du bassin également. _

Je fis glisser mon pied le long de la surface du bassin, chassant les bulles, et appréciai la température de l'eau. Elle était chaude, juste comme je les aime. Aussi glissai-je mon pied dans l'eau, jusqu'à toucher la première marche, et entrai tout entière dans le bassin. Mon corps frémit au contact du liquide et je fermai les yeux pour profiter de ce moment d'extase. Les parfums de fleur et d'épice m'enveloppèrent.

J'entendis le docteur avancer derrière moi et je m'écartai du bord pour lui laisser la place de se glisser dans l'eau. Je sentis les remous autour de moi et allai m'assoir de l'autre coté du bassin, sur la marche qui faisait tout le tour de celui-ci. Puis je regardai Julian.

Debout au milieu du bassin, il avait les yeux rivés sur moi. Sa peau d'albâtre avait légèrement rosi avec la chaleur de l'eau. Il avait gardé son bandeau, et son œil gris au regard si pénétrant criait famine.

Debout devant moi, il était beau. Ses muscles ferment tendaient sa peau. Sa maigreur indiquait qu'il avait passé des moments difficiles, mais il n'avait pas la carrure de quelqu'un qui prend beaucoup de masse. Ses longs doigts étaient posés sur la surface de l'eau, qu'il caressait doucement, laissant les bulles blanches se déposer sur sa peau.

-Vous êtes très beau, lui dis-je simplement.

Il rougit, me faisant sourire tendrement.

-Merci…

Il sembla hésiter.

-Vous êtes très honnête, dit-il. Vous parlez sans filtre, c'est… rafraichissant.

-Vous parlez comme si vous aviez cent ans, ris-je.

Il sourit doucement.

-J'ai parfois l'impression que c'est le cas.

Il s'approcha de moi, et me regarda, de sa haute taille.

-Vous aussi, Ava, vous êtes très belle.

Je ne m'y attendais pas, mais cela me fit rougir. Je lui souris pour cacher mon trouble et attrapai le morceau de savonnette qu'on m'avait fourni à l'entrée des termes. Je commençai à me laver, essayant de détourner les yeux du jeune homme. Il fit de même de son coté, allant même jusqu'à ôter son bandeau pour se laver les cheveux et le visage. Je pus alors voir qu'il n'avait aucune cicatrice autour de l'œil, et je me posai alors mille questions concernant la raison du bandeau.

Je terminai de me laver consciencieusement, détachant mes cheveux pour les laver également, et sortie de l'eau. Je sentis le regard de Julien s'attarder sur moi, pendant que je m'enveloppai dans ma serviette en lin, et me dirigeai vers les vêtements que nous lui avions trouvés. Je sélectionnais l'ensemble gris et une chemise en lin et les posai sur le banc.

-Cela vous ira très bien, lui dis-je.

Puis j'allai enfiler mes propres vêtements. Il sortit du bain avant que je termine d'enfiler ma tunique et alla s'habiller rapidement. Alors que je passai mon châle sur mes épaules, je l'entendis se racler la gorge.

-Qu'en pensez-vous ?

L'ensemble lui allait à merveille et faisait ressortir ses yeux. Je portai alors mes mains à ma bouche pour retenir un cri. Il avait oublié de mettre son bandeau, et je pouvais donc voir son deuxième œil. Il était toujours là, intacte, si ce n'est que le blanc avait totalement viré au rouge carmin. Je connaissais très bien ce phénomène.

-Vous… vous avez…

Il cacha son œil à la hâte, prit de panique.

-Ava attendez ! Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez.

-Vous avez la Peste ! lui dis-je en m'approchant, doucement.

-Non, se défendit-il. Je suis guéri. L'affection ne progresse plus.

Je restai bouche bée. Je m'approchai d'avantage et tendis les mains vers son visage. Il ne bougea pas, ayant sans doute peur de m'effrayer. Je défis le bandeau, et regardai son œil. Il était en effet rougi par les effets de la maladie, mais les symptômes ne s'étaient pas rependus, ce qui était impossible, comme l'idée qu'il ait pu guérir.

-Comment ? demandai-je, soufflée.

-Je… Je ne sais pas. Je n'arrive pas à me souvenir. J'ai perdu beaucoup de souvenir de ses derniers mois, et celui-ci en fait partie.

Je mis quelques minutes à avaler toutes ses informations. Je pris alors conscience que ma main était toujours posée sur son visage, et la retirai doucement. Je lui pris le bandeau des mains, et le passai autour de son visage.

-Vous avez raison de porter ceci. Les gens pourraient paniquer. Nous n'avons pas eu de cas de peste depuis plusieurs mois, mais la peur est toujours présente.

Il acquiesça, le regard des plus sérieux. Une ombre était passé dans ses yeux, et cela me fit de la peine.

-Vous avez faim ? demandai-je avec un sourire qui se voulait réconfortant. Je connais un stand de falafel à tomber.

Je lui repris la main et l'entrainait, chargé de ses nouveaux vêtements, jusqu'à l'extérieur, et la ville qui s'éveillait pour la nuit.

Les nuits dans mon pays sont fraiches, ce qui permets au gens de se remettre de la chaleur terrassante de la journée. Je lui fis visiter le quartier, lui montrait les bonnes adresses pour manger, et après avoir acheter de quoi diner pour deux, nous retournâmes à la boutique pour diner. Je l'interrogeai doucement sur lui, son passé, et le laissai me dévoiler ce qui lui semblait propice de dévoiler.

Je lui parlai de moi, de mon échoppe, que je tenais de mon père, ma mère étant morte en mettant au monde mon petit frère, mort également. Je lui racontai rapidement mon enfance, lui parlai un peu de mes problèmes avec le conte local, qui collectionnait les femmes, et les jetait une fois consommer comme des os de poulet rongé par un chien. Je refusai de finir comme ça. Les pauvres étaient regardées de travers tout le reste de leur vie, alors que souvent, elles n'avaient accepté les avances du conte que par peur.

Il fut outré par la situation, et voulu défendre mon honneur, surtout après la deuxième bouteille de vin au miel que j'ouvris. Il voulu me montrer ses talents de chanteur et je ris à son air concentré lorsqu'il déclama une chanson affreusement sérieuse sur un amour impossible entre un soldat et une reine. Puis il voulu que je lui apprenne les danses à la mode dans mon pays. Je lui montrais donc ce que je savais des danses de chez moi, tapant dans mes mains au rythme des musiques que je connaissais.

-C'était sublime, dit-il en tapant dans ses mains ! Apprenez-moi s'il vous plait !

J'eu un sourire.

-Le mieux pour apprendre, c'est de pratiquer. Venez.

Je l'attrapai par la manche et le trainai hors de la boutique.

La nuit était maintenant bien tombée sur les rues, et je l'entrainai jusqu'au souk, qui la nuit devenait le repère des musiciens et des saltimbanques. Je ne m'y trompai pas, car quand nous arrivâmes, la musique résonnait sur la place, et les danseuses et danseurs ondulaient près de la fontaine au centre de celle-ci.

-Maintenant, voyons si vous avez compris.

Attrapant sa main, je nous jetai sur la piste de danse improvisées, et le laissai démarrer. Julian apprenait vite, car il attrapa mes hanches et se lança dans quelques pas que je venais de lui montrer. Il observa les couples autour de nous et les imita, presque à la perfection. Je me coulai dans ses bras et l'aidai sur les quelques mouvements qu'il avait du mal à comprendre.

-Dans mon pays, danser, c'est comme suivre le mouvement d'un courant. Il faut laisser son corps onduler au rythme du oud.

Sa main dans mon dos me cola encore un peu plus contre lui, et mon regard rencontra son unique œil gris, dont le regard dévorant sembla me consumer. Il s'approcha encore de moi, se penchant sur mon visage, lorsque la musique s'arrêta, nous laissant le souffle court, tandis que les cris de joie raisonnaient autour de nous. Nous restâmes quelques secondes à nous regarder, et je sentis qu'il s'éloignait doucement. Mon cœur se serra, mais je ne fis rien pour le retenir.

-Il est tard, dis-je alors. Nous devrions rentrer.

Il acquiesça sans un mot et me suivis jusque chez moi, la mine basse.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Ce chapitre aura mis du temps à sortir… J'espère qu'il plaira à ceux qui ont attendu jusqu'à présent. Il est un peu court, mais les suivants seront plus étoffés c'est promis. **_

_**Bonne lecture.**_

* * *

**Chapitre 4 :**

_Julian suivit la jeune femme à travers les rues maintenant plus familière de la ville, jusqu'à l'échoppe. La nuit était bien avancée, et le jour risquait de poindre à tout moment. La jeune femme ouvrit la porte et entra, dégageant le passage pour qu'il la suive. Il resta debout dans la boutique le temps qu'elle referme à clef._

_-Merci pour cette délicieuse nuit, dit-il en rougissant légèrement, heureux que la pénombre de la pièce cache son visage._

_-Tout le plaisir était pour moi, répondit Ava, allumant une bougie qui trainait sur le comptoir. Venez, il est temps d'aller dormir. _

_Elle monta les escaliers, et Julian en profita pour détailler les courbes de son corps qui se détachait à la lumière de la bougie qu'elle tenait. Il sentit son estomac se contracter, et se mordit la lèvre. Elle l'attendit devant la porte de sa chambre et plongea son regard dans celui du jeune homme. _

_-Faites de beau rêve Docteur, dit-elle avec un sourire tendre. Puisse les Arcanes veiller sur votre sommeil. _

_La citation le troubla. Elle lui rappelait trop quelqu'un. Il acquiesça, lui souhaita bonne nuit, et alla se déshabiller pour se glisser sous les draps. Il était en lin également, et était doux sous ses doigts. Il sentait la cannelle et le savon. Il inspira profondément cette odeur qu'il avait sentit plus tôt sur Ava, et ferma les yeux._

Une fois dans ma chambre, je refermai la porte et m'y adossai un instant. Mon cœur palpitait dans ma poitrine. Tant d'informations, tans de sensations. D'abord, le regard si troublant du jeune homme, et la tristesse dans ses yeux. Puis la marque de la Peste, figée sur son œil gauche. Et cette délicieuse nuit. Je n'avais pas été si joyeuse depuis longtemps…

Je me déshabillai rapidement et me rafraichi avec la carafe d'eau posé sur ma coiffeuse, avant de me glisser dans mes draps. Je tournai encore et encore, sans trouver le sommeil. Puis, abandonnant l'idée d'une nuit de sommeil réparateur, je me levai, enfilai une abaya beige et grise, et sortie de la chambre sur la pointe des pieds. Je me faufilai devant la chambre de mon invité, et m'y arrêtai une seconde pour jeter un œil à l'intérieur.

Lui non plus ne dormait pas. Il était assis sur le bord du lit, torse nu, et triturait son bandeau pour les yeux. Je refermai la porte doucement et descendis dans ma boutique. Lorsque je n'arrive pas à dormir, je préfère toujours travailler. Aussi me mis-je à l'ouvrage. Je broyai, pillai, découpai et fis tremper tout un tas d'ingrédients, et fis mes mélanges pour les remèdes que je devais fournir plus tard dans la journée. La fraicheur de ses remèdes est primordiale, ce qui fait que je dois toujours les faires avec quelques heures d'avance au maximum, du moins pour la plupart.

Lorsque mon ouvrage fut terminé, je me mis en cuisine pour préparer le petit déjeuner. J'étais en train de me faire un thé, lorsque j'entendis la porte de la cuisine s'ouvrir. Le soleil n'était pas encore levé.

-Vous ne dormez pas, demanda le docteur, une légère inquiétude dans la voix.

-Je n'arrivais pas à trouver le sommeil, expliquai-je en me tournant vers lui. Du thé ?

Il acquiesça et s'assit à la table. Je terminai la préparation et servis deux tasses, avant de prendre place en face de lui.

-Puis-je vous demander… commençai-je.

Je m'interrompis et me mordis la lèvre, ayant peur d'aller trop loin. Il sourit et montra son bandeau.

-Pour ça ?

J'acquiesçai, les deux mains sur ma tasse pour cacher ma tension. Il défie le nœud et laissa tomber le morceau de tissus. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux auburn, laissant filtrer la tension de ses muscles, et je pus observer sa sclérotique, complètement rouge. La Peste faisait des ravages dans toute la région, et dans les pays voisins. Les symptômes étaient toujours les mêmes : fièvre, fatigue, courbature, puis épuisement total, et enfin, les yeux viraient au rouge écarlate, avant que le patient ne meure. Il n'existait aucun remède connu, et les épidémies faisaient des ravages.

Prise de curiosité, je me levai et m'approchai de lui. Il ne bougea pas, se contentant de m'observer, un éclair de panique dans les yeux. Je pris son visage en coupe dans mes mains et le regardait de plus près.

-Je donnerai tout pour savoir comment vous avez fait pour stopper le processus. Tellement de gens sont mort ici lors de la dernière épidémie.

Il ferma les yeux.

-Si seulement j'arrivai à me rappeler, murmura-t-il. J'ai travaillé si longtemps pour trouver la solution, et je suis incapable de m'en souvenir.

Je réfléchi une seconde, son visage toujours dans mes mains. Il faisait peut-être un blocage. Je connaissais des plantes qui pourrait lui rendre la mémoire, mais le procédé n'était pas sans risque. Je pris alors conscience qu'il avait augmenté la pression sur mes mains, comme s'il dévorait chaque contact de nos deux peaux comme un affamé. Je m'interrogeais sur ce qu'il avait bien pu traverser, mais avant que je puisse poser la moindre question, on tambourina à la porte de la boutique.

Devant l'empressement des coups sur la porte, je lâchai le visage du jeune homme et allai ouvrir la porte. Je sentis plus que je ne vis Julian se lever à ma suite et me suivre. J'ouvris pour découvrir un petit garçon devant ma porte, l'air paniqué.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demandai-je en regardant partout dans la rue devant chez moi.

-C'est ma maman, tabib ! Elle va avoir un bébé !

Il ne fallu pas plus. Je me jetai sur le comptoir et attrapai ma sacoche, que je passai en travers de mes épaules.

-Julian, c'est le moment de montrer vos talents.

Julian ne réfléchit pas d'avantage, et me suivi, à la suite de l'enfant, dans les ruelles encore endormis de la ville. Il nous fallu bien dix minutes de courses pour arriver devant la maison du jeune garçon. Le père de celui-ci nous attendait devant. C'était un marchant du souk, que j'avais déjà vu plusieurs fois.

-S'il vous plait Ava ! Ma femme est en train de mettre en monde notre bébé, mais il ne veut pas sortir !

Je me précipitai dans la maison et suivi le père jusqu'à la chambre. En entrant, je compris que cela ne s'annonçait pas bien du tout. La mère était allongée, très pale, entourée des femmes de la famille. J'écartai tout le monde et demandai que tout le monde sorte de la pièce, mis à part le père.

-Va me chercher une bassine d'eau chaud, et une théière d'eau bouillante.

Je fouillai dans ma sacoche et lui donnait un sachet d'herbe.

-Fais-y infuser ça et rapporte moi ça. Vite !

Le garçon fonça.

-Depuis combien de temps le travail à commencer, demanda Julian en s'installant près de moi, pour occulter la femme.

-En début de soirée hier, nous dit le père.

Je posai mes mains sur son ventre. La peau était tendue et dure. Et je sentais la tête du bébé en haut…

-Il va falloir faire preuve d'inventivité docteur, dis-je à Julian.

Il comprit à mes gestes.

-Je peux peut-être aider, dit-il. J'ai eu un cas similaire à… Là d'où je viens. J'ai déjà vu des bébés changer de position en les aidant… de l'extérieur.

Je m'écartai et le laissai tenter de renverser le bébé. Le petit garçon revint avec le thé et l'eau chaude. Je fis boire la mère. Cela l'aiderait pour la douleur et pour se détendre un peu. Elle gémit à l'approche d'une contraction et Julian arrêta, le temps de la laisser passer. Puis il recommença. J'utilisai l'eau chaude pour nettoyage mes mains et la femme avant de regarder entre ses cuisses.

-J'ai réussis ! cria Julian.

Un éclair de soulagement me traversa.

-Très bien. Mais on n'a pas encore fini.

Avec l'aide de Julian, je guidai la femme dans la mise au monde de son deuxième enfant. Il nous fallu encore deux bonnes heures, et le soleil éclairait la pièce lorsqu'enfin je pus lui dire :

-Ca y est ! C'est une petite fille !

Le père exulta de joie et la mère pleura de fatigue et de soulagement. Nous finîmes notre intervention, coupâmes de cordon, fîmes tomber le placenta, et nous laissâmes la famille profiter de ce petit être. Le père voulu me payer, mais je refusai.

-Je passerai à votre échoppe dans la semaine, vous me ferez un prix, lui souris-je.

Il me serra sans ses bras, comme un gros ours, et nous rentrâmes. Les rues avaient commencé à se remplir. Je pris conscience de ma tenue à mi-chemin de la maison. J'étais couverte de sang et de liquide amniotique. Julian s'en sortait mieux.

Nous rentrâmes donc à la boutique, où des gens attendaient déjà devant la porte.

-Voulez vous que je m'occupe des clients ? demanda Julian en me regardant de la tête aux pieds.

-Les paquets sont étiquetés pour chacun derrière le comptoir. Il n'y a qu'a distribué. Les prix sont sur les étiquettes. Je vais me changer.

Il acquiesça et accueillit les clients avec un grand sourire charmeur. Il avait l'air d'avoir fait ça toute sa vie. Je fis chauffer de l'eau sur le feu dans la cuisine, et montai avec une cruche jusqu'à ma chambre pour me laver. J'enlevai mes vêtements que je jetai à même le sol, et me lavai avec un linge, de savon, et l'eau que j'avais fait chauffer. Je soupirai d'aise en sentant la chaleur de l'eau caresser ma peau. Je passai le linge sur mon visage pour en enlever la sueur qui avait collé mes cheveux sur mon front. J'entendis la clochette tinter à chaque client qui sortait de l'échoppe et pris mon temps pour me décrasser totalement. Lorsque j'eu terminer, je laissai l'air chaud de la journée me sécher complètement, les cheveux lâchés dans mon dos. Je renversai la tête en arrière, et soupirai d'aise, la fatigue se faisant enfin sentir.

-Hum, pardon, je pensais que vous aviez terminé. J'ai… fermé la boutique.

Je tournai la tête vers la porte, pour y découvrir ce bon docteur, le regard tourné vers l'extérieur de la pièce, et le rouge aux joues.

-N'êtes vous pas fatigué, demandai-je avec un sourire plein de paresse.

Il risqua un regard vers moi, et me détailla, un peu plus que la convenance ne le permettait, avant d'acquiescer.

-Alors venez dormir docteur. Le reste peut attendre.


End file.
